1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicular console device including a console box disposed in a vehicle interior and a tray disposed in the console box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one example of vehicular console devices, a tray is supported on a slide rail within a console box to be movable in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle, and a peripheral wall is formed around the tray. With that type of vehicular console device, a storage space is formed in the console box, and the tray is arranged above the storage space. Accordingly, a comparatively tall article is stored in the storage space, and small articles are placed on the tray (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-189170).
In the vehicular console device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-189170, however, the peripheral wall of the tray is formed in a comparatively low height. There is hence a possibility that the small articles placed on the tray may drop into the storage space. Furthermore, there is a possibility that the comparatively tall article, such as a plastic bottle, placed in the storage space may tip over.
In addition, articles placed in the storage space are easily seen from the outside of the vehicular console device. Thus, a room for improvement still remains from the viewpoint of security.